


about this old coffee shop i love so much

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble!, F/F, implied hernst but its not really, implied poc wendla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilse really likes this one coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	about this old coffee shop i love so much

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* im trying to get back into writing
> 
> title from, of course, "falling in love in a coffee shop"

There’s a barista at the coffee shop around the corner.

Okay, _obviously_ there’s a barista at the little mom-and-pop place--it wouldn’t be a coffee shop if it didn’t have a barista--but _this_ barista is _different_. Her nametag says- well, it says _something_ , Ilse isn’t quite sure that the swirls and loops and scribbles on the tag all cumulate into a real name, but she told Ilse that her name was Wendla. Wendla is _beautiful_ , and it’s not even just Ilse because there have been three other people who’ve choked on their coffee or tripped when Wendla smiled at them.

She’s the reason that Ilse keeps coming back to this shop, even though it’s further away from her apartment. She has thick black hair and rich brown skin and sometimes she sings under her breath in Turkish and-

And today, when Ilse walks in, she’s giggling at a handsome blond man.

Which.

Yeah.

It’s fine.

It’s not like Wendla and Ilse even really had anything, just a some conversations and a few times that they’d accidentally met eyes and-

Ilse is not bitter.

She orders, more curt than usual, and retreats as far as possible from the counter where Handsome Blond is still leaning. She looks resolutely down at her phone as Wendla and Handsome Blond start talking again, because she’s watched people try to flirt with Wendla before but she’s never watched one of them _succeed_.

She’s down to the dregs of her coffee when a shadow falls over her. It’s Handsome Blond.

“I’m gay,” She says first, because he’s smirking down at her the same way that the dumb artist boys used to.

“I’m married,” Handsome Blond says, holding up his left hand. An understated platinum ring with a single inset diamond twinkles in the shop’s light. Ilse blinks. “I was just talking to my cousin over there about you and-”

Handsome Blond is nailed in the back of the head with a cookie. “Hanschen Rilow, I swear to god,” Wendla hisses from behind the counter, “I’ll tell Ernst on you!”

Handsome Blond--Hanschen?--pales, then scowls. “See if I ever try to play wingman for you again.”

He huffs dramatically and leaves the cafe. Ilse looks at Wendla. Wendla resolutely looks at the countertop.

“Wingman?” Ilse asks, gently. If there was anyone besides the two of them in the shop, it might’ve been lost under other noise, but it sounds shockingly loud in the charged quiet between them.

Wendla laughs awkwardly. “My cousin fancies himself a matchmaker.”

Ilse nods, then stands. She pulls out one of her business cards and a pen and scribbles her personal number on the back.

“Well,” She says, “I don’t think you need a wingman at all.”

Ilse presses the card into Wendla’s hand with a smile and leaves before she can lose her nerve. She loves this coffee shop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](http://www.bisexualwilliampoindexter.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/nerdyfanchick)


End file.
